Naruto: The Tail of The unloved child
by Sarah132cs
Summary: Just read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I only own Matilda and Narata Uzumaki-Namikaze. and I own the 4 other characters but you will find them out later. I also own the 12 Dragon, a angel winged tiger, a rainbow Phoenix, and the 25 tailed fox, 24 tailed wolf. Anyway on with the story.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had just given birth to three beautiful baby triplets.

KUSHINA'S p.o.v

I had just given birth to triplets one boy and 2 girls. The Boy I named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he looked just like his Father but he had 6 wiskers marks, 3 on each cheek. The 2 girls where the Spitting Image of herself . I named the girls Matilda and Narata Uzumaki-Namikaze. I could see they would become something great.

Normal P.O.V

Minato Namikaze tried to think of another way then to seal the beast inside of two of his children. but he couldn't think of another way. So He made his way to the hospital, in a yellow flash.

Kushina's P.O.V

I just got done Naming them when My Husband Minato came in with a sad face. I knew he had to seal the beast inside two of our children I already had them picked I chose my two look alikes. I wanted them to have the best and I wanted them strong. Not that I didn't want Naruto strong but he is a boy and... anyway I waited for my husband to ask the question. I didn't have to wait long.

"Kushina I need two of the children I would seal the Ying Chakra into me and let the Shinigami eat my soul, but I want to help raise the kids and the other seal takes two children so I will let you chose." Minato said then waited for my answer in slince.

"Minato I want your two daughters to be used to seal that Fox. 'that way they will be seen as Hero's and strong Kunoichi ' " I said but the last part I added to myself in my head so he wouldn't know. then there was a cry from Naruto who looked like he knew what was going on. imposable only Nara children looked this aware when newborn babies so I pushed that thought aside. Minato took Matilda and Narata and vanished in a yellow flash.

Normal P.O.V

After the sealing and Minato spook to the village saying that his two daughter where their savors and held the fox in them the village cheered. After they got back to the Namikaze Compound they put the Girls into their crib in there room and put Naruto into a crib in a room on the 2nd floor alone.

After they left Naruto in his crib. About 5 minutes later 11 lights appeared in his room. "Kami I think he will be Ignored, Neglected, and Abandoned by his mother and father. And his sisters will be mean and hateful to him what should we do." Yama asked her sister. "Why do you think they are here dear sister?" Kami pointed to Uke the 25 tailed fox, Ryujin the 12 tailed Dragon, Luna the 24 tailed wolf, Omoikane the angel winged tiger, Fuji the rainbow Phoenix. as well as Rikudo Sennin, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju. "Um please tell me you aren't going to seal us into that boy." Madara begged/asked "Yes I am it's eather that or you all go to The Shinigami and end up in his belly." Kami said with a sweet smile and tone.

No one said another word. and they where sealed into Naruto. Just as they where about to leave Yama gave naruto the best gifts. He has all the chakra natures and 2nd chakra natures as well as Kekkei Genkai's called Rinnegan, Byakugan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Eye of Kami ,Wood release, Ying Yang release, The Heavenly eye, and Ice release. Then they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up on the day of my 5th birthday. Normally it would be the happiest day of a child's life , because of the presents and cakes and stuff. but not for me.. Because My mom and dad only pay attion to my bratty sisters. Narata and Matilda just because they are the holders of the Nine tails and its chakra. they where spoiled by both my parents and the village. and got to train since they where 4 years old. while I had to play I wanted to train too. but when I asked. My parents said I was too young. I asked why my sisters got to. and they said they need to because they need to get ahead start. So they could control the chakra of the fox. So I started to train in secret. I went to the forest of death by myself when I was four years old on my birthday. That day I made new friends inside and out.. I remember it like it was yesterday.

*Flash back*

_"Daddy, please train me too.." 4 year old naruto begged "No Naruto. Your too young." his mom said "But why can my sisters train they are the same age as me." Naruto asked glaring at his sisters. This time his dad spoke. "Because they need to train. Narata has the Foxies Soul and Yang Chakra, While Matilda has the body of the fox and the Ying chakra. And they need special training. As you do not. Now go play." 4 year old Naruto turned around and went to his room and slamed his door shut. He sat on his bed when he was pulled into his mind. He looked around and saw he was in his mind. __**"Come to us boy"**__ a deep voice said he followed the voice and came to a large opening. where he saw a meadow with a lake and trees. what he saw shocked him. _

_There before him was a Winged tiger, 12 tailed dragon, 24 tailed wolf, a 25 tailed fox, a Rainbow bird, and 4 people. The first 2 he knew because they where the 1st and 2nd Hokages, but he didn't know the other two. "Um... Who are you? And How are you in my head?" Naruto Asked _

_**"Hello child my name is Omoikan and as you can see I am a Angel Winged Tiger. These are my friends, Ryujin he the dragon, Uke Mochi She's the Fox, Luna she's the Wolf, and Fuji she is the Rainbow Phoenix... I will let the other 4 introduce themselves.." The Tiger said**_

_"Hello Young Naruto. My name is Rikudo Sennin, I am the creator of Ninjutsu. and I have the Rinnegan and I am the Sage of the six paths " Rikudo said with a bow, "My name is Madara Uchiha and I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I am also a founder of the Uchiha clan" Madara said then bowed. " I am the 1st Hokage but my name is Hashirama Senju, I have The Makuton or Wood release. Nice to meet you Naruto." Hashirama said with a bow. "Ok guess its my turn. I am the 2nd Hokage. My name is Tobirama Senju. I have a strong Water nature. And I am the younger brother of Hashirama Senju. I am happy to meet you as well Young Naruto." Tobirama said he bowed as well._

_**"Now as to why we are here. I guess Kami and Yama wanted to give you help and friends." Luna said. **__"oh... Ok um What is are Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Makuto and do I have them too?" Naruto asked _

_For the Next hour they told them everything about there powers and what a Kekkei Genkai was and how many he had they explaned everything. (I don't feel like writing it so there...)_

_"So can you guys train me?" Naruto asked they said yes and told him where to go and what to do they also told him not to get caught. And so Started training _

_*End of Flash back* _

'Well time to train' 5 year old Naruto said then he got dressed and ate breakfast since his so called family was gone out to by presents and stuff. He headed for the forest of death.


End file.
